


Baker on a Day Out

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: Charlie needed icing and I'm bad at updating





	

**Author's Note:**

> take this while i busy myself with bslts and latkes(my locker smells like hanukah because of them)

Jordon walked through the grocery store, looking down at the basket in his arm and then to his list.

•dog food  
 _Check_  
•dryer sheets  
 _Check_  
•beer  
 _Hell fucking yeah checked_  
•condoms  
 _Checked of course_  
•icing

Jordon stuck the paper in his pocket and worked his way to the isle of canned sauce, soup, and sweet shit type edibles.

He looked both ways before crossing isles, being run over by a shopping cart as a small child was truly traumatizing. 

He happily frolicked the rest of the way to the isle and stopped dead in his tracks.

He was horrified at what he saw.  
The self his icing was on.  
It was....  
So... High...

 _No!_ , Jordon thought, _I can do this! I might be small but I am STRONG!_

Jordon dropped his basket, rolled up his God awful Christmas sweater sleeves, and marched towards the shelf.

He stood on his tiptoes and stretched his arm out, making grabby hands at the frosting.

Not succeeding he decided to try what his brother, Jake, had taught him as a child.  
Climb, man, climb!

Jordon took the risk and traversed the treacherous shelves.

The sweet dressing for his cookies was just in reach.  
Just a little more!

As Jordon reached for the can his foot slipped and his was sent cascading to the ground Mufasa style.

He lay on the ground, wounded and defeated, staring up at his lost prize.

Suddenly, like an angel, a tall man with tanned, tattooed skin, wonderful wavy hair, and a beautiful half mustache looked down at him then up at the frosting and down again before reaching up to grab the can.

Jordon smiled wide, "My savior!"

The man stepped over his body and walked away.

A single tear shed itself from Jordon's eye and down his cheek.  
"I just wanted frosting on my cookies this year..."

**Author's Note:**

> comments over kudos, because im dead inside


End file.
